Spark's Pokemon Adventure
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: This is a tale about Spark. A young 13 year old who sets out on his own adventure following in the foot steps of his best friend Ash. On the way Sparky will met perilous situations, tough gym leaders and the return of Giovanni himself. If it's either facing legendary Pokemon, fighting his rival or just accomplishing impossible heights, His 2 partners Char and Pikaboo will help him.


**Spark's Pokemon adventure****  
****Chapter 1**  
**  
****Hi guys! This story features an OC of mine called Spark who sets off on an adventure in Kanto based on my Progress in Leaf Green! This set while ash is in Unova and oak has another grandson! I hope you all enjoy! I plan to make each chapter seem like an episode of Pokemon so please Read and Review and no flames.**

I woke up around 9:00 am this morning and decided to get some Breakfast. My mum was waiting downstairs watching TV. I grabbed a bowl and poured my self some cereal.

"Morning Mum."

"Oh good morning sweetie! I didn't see you there! Professor Oak called by asking for you to go to the lab when you can. He said he had something to give you."

"Thanks Mum. Any news about when dad will get back from the conference?" My dad was always busy as he owned the company that manufactured Poke balls. They were debating if they should put Master balls on the Market for 1000000 $Poke a ball. My dad of course didn't agree with this thinking catching a pokemon was about Battling with your pokemon. Not just throwing a ball at some random object and not failing. My dad was a great trainer back in his day and he believed in earning things.

"He is expected to go to Johto, Hoean, Sinnoh and Unova as well so he will arrive back on the day before your 14th Birthday. I hope." My mum answered.

"Okay. I'm going to go get ready and them meet the Prof. I'll be upstairs if you need me." I told my mum.

"Okay dear. Remember to take your phone with you!"

"Okay." I told my mum. I walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom to do my teeth and hair. I had recently got Braces so I had to spend another 10 minutes brushing involving using a tooth brush, using an in-dental tooth brush and mouth wash that sets your mouth on fire. I spiked my hair up with gel and leaned it to the right. I then put on my blue Super Mario T-shirt with Mario and Yoshi on it, a black hoodie and a pair of denim shorts. I got my white shades and sat them at a spot on top of my hair. I grabbed my Black Hiking bag and put my diary, my phone and my wallet in it. I plugged in my Beats Solo Headphones into my IPod , set it to shuffle and stuck the cord down my shirt and the iPod in my pocket. I then Walked out the door after saying by to my mum and headed down the road to Professor oak's lab. I rang the Door Bell and waited for an answer. The door opened and Oak's assistant Tracey came to greet me.

"Hey Trace! How's it going?"

"Hey Brandon! Not to bad, yourself?"

"Oh I'm doing great. I heard the Prof wanted to see me, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure! Mrs Ketchum is here at the moment. Do you mind to go Keep her company?"

"Sure!" I said as I walked into the living room. I walked in as I saw mrs Ketchum on the couch. My mom and mrs Ketchum are really close so she was like a second mother to me.

"Hello Spark!" As she stood up and gave me a hug.

"Hello Mrs Ketchum! How's Ash doing in Unova?" I asked Mrs Ketchum.

"Oh Ash is doing just fine. He said he'll make it back for his best friends Birthday!"

" I thought Pikachu was his Best friend!" I said in a humorous manner.

"Apart from Pikachu of course. Did you come to see the professor?"

"Actually he wanted to see me."

"That I did Spark. It is good to see you again! Please follow me" professor Oak had come to escort me to a different room.

"See you later Mrs Ketchum!"

"Goodbye Spark!"

Professor oak and I had walked into a small lab with machines and computers everywhere. In the middle was a table with 3 different pokeballs

"Each of the pokeballs have a different pokemon inside. You can chose one!" Prof Oak told me.

"Really?! My own Pokemon!? Thank you Professor!" I got busy in choosing my new partner and then I saw one of the Prof's grandsons come through. Will Oak. He looked alot similar to his brother Gary but He had blonde hair. Also one of my other friends came in. Her name was Pamela. She had dark blue hair and always wore Green clothing.

"Hey Gramps! Why'd you start without us?"

"Well Will, first come first serve as I say! Good morning Pamela!"

"Good Morning Professor! Good morning Spark! I'm ready to pick a Pokemon!"

"I like this one! Charmander I choose you" I yelled and threw the Poke ball. A charmander come out of a white light and smiled at me.

"Char Char Char!" The orange pokemon said to me.

"I think it's saying good morning to you Spark! Why don't you give it a name?" The professor said.

"Ok! I'll call you Char! Cause you say char alot!" The Pokemon practically exploded with joy about having a new master.

"Char char char!" He yelled smiling. I knew me and Char would get along great.

"Okay! I choose you Squirtle!" I heard Will say. Another white light appeared and a small turtle came out.

"Squirtle!" It said with a smirk on it's face. I also saw another light.

"I guess this Bulbasaur's mine!" I heard Pamela yell as a small dinosaur pokemon with a plant bulb on it's back appeared.

"Bulbasaur." The Bulbasaur said in a polite manner with a huge smile on it's face. Pam squealed in joy as she looked at the pokemon.

"Oh my god you are like the cutest thing ever! I'll call you Bulba!" Bulba nodded at her owner's name for her.

"Bulba!" It said. Will then came up to me with a grin on his face.

"Hey Spark! Wanna battle me and Squirtle?" He asked and I looked at Char for the ok. He nodded and we faced Will and Squirtle.

"You bet I am! Lets do it Char!"

"Char char!"

"Alright! Squirtle! Tackle!" Squirtle charged forward at a fast speed.

"Char! Dodge it and use scratch!" Char jumped over Squirtle and slashed at the back of it's head. Squirtle fell over on it's face and got back up really angry.

"Ok Squirtle! Use tackle once more!" Squirtle charged at Char once more. It happened the same as the last tackle but before Char could scratch it, Squirtle used it's tail as a rebound and sprung towards Char but Char tried to block it and got a decent scratch in but smashed in the face by Squirtle's Tail powered tackle had done a lot of damage. As both pokemon stood there staring at each other, Squirtle fell to the ground

"Yayuh! I win Will!" Me and Char did a type of happy dance and as we danced we heard a Big Bang coming from route 1.

"You hear that Char? Lets go check it out!"

"Wait a minute spark! I will give you some pokeballs and a pokedex! Catch as many pokemon as you can!" The professor gave us the items and went to my house, packed all my important things and wrote my mum a note saying I was going out to investigate the bang.

"See ya Professor! We'll be back soon!" As Char and I ran to the bang...

**Well that was Chapter 1! Please read and Review!**


End file.
